ninetailfandomcom-20200214-history
VenusBloodRagnarok:Gameplay
'-New Game' '-Phases' __''Story Phase'' Story phase is the phase where you could select sub stories of the game. This includes interaction with girls. There are 3 possible flags that arise from your interaction, which will change the course of your story. Savior, Dominator, and Destroyer. You'll usually get ringing sound when you get Savior during choices, buzzing sound for Dominator, and glass breaking sound when you get Destroyer. When you get many Savior flags, especially if you trust Loki, you'll get Law story branch. When you get many Dominator flags, you'll enter chaos route. And for Destroyer, it is game over flag. At some point, the game will forcefully make you game over unless you have collected all the available Destroyer flags. This isn't hard to do, however. Collected all of them and completing the Chaos route unlocks a new ending. __''Strategy Phase'' Strategy phase is the phase where you interact with the 3D battle map. You (blue flags) can invade and defend nodes to win the game. Enemy nodes with a crown symbol are the main objective(s), you'll win the scenario if you defeat it. There are 4 resources: Food, Mana, Soul, and Gold. There also medallions to invent new units. Also mineral ores to create new equipment. The blue tabs represented at the bottom of the game from left to right : # ? - You'll get help if you press this in any tab # Compass - back to strategic screen # Plus - healing menu, you may heal your troops with gold # People - squad management. Each squad consists of 6 units. 3 uppermost are front line, the rest is back row. Blader and Guarder are best used at front line, while Shooter and Caster are at back row. Destroyer and Lancer are versatile. Note that you could also pick the leader of the squad. Each unit has leader skills that are only active when you pick them as squad leader. # Sword and Shield - equipment management. You could also buy and use your item and consumables. To buy some item, you might need ore, and gold. # Trumpet - soldier pool, you could switch troop from "storage" to your front line. Only troop from front line, that could be included to your Squads. Troops in either pool gain free exp each turn. You could also embed medal and increases max level limit to your unit at this tab. # Flask - research, this is where you could develop new soldiers. the second button from the left also allows you to invest your current resources in return for long-term gains. These investments do carry over to subsequent new games, so don't neglect doing so. Costs and healing will be very expensive later on. # Papers - information of your play through. __''Battle Phase'' It is phase occurred when you battle enemy squad. There are two battles, one is encounter battle which represented a quick battle, without using Senjutsu (Battle skill). And standard battle, which verbosely represents any events during the battle. You could manually use Battle skill during this mode, except if you disabled the option during new game. You could select or change primary target each turn. This is also will designate the target for magic shooting skills. Battle divided into 3 phases as well : * Bombardment phase, bombardment skill will executed during this phase. * Skirmish phase, all the sword fighting happens here. * Spell phase or Magic/ Heal phase, this is when your magic and heal passive skills will occur. '- Unit card' Nocturne Blade Dark element, Grade S+, Lv 155 ATK 80 DEF 69 SPD 49 INT 35 Blader icon (the red blade beside HP), current/maximum HP Comment : [ I still could do more battles if all of you with me! ] Type : Spirit Attributes : Woman, Devil, Knight, Night ; Cost : 5 Anti : Flying, Beast, Bugs ; Upkeep : 1161 mana Equipment one handed : None Equipment heavy armor : None Passive skills : Multistrike 2 ; Flank attack 10 Forward Defense ; Parrying 50 Shooting Magic 15; Division Activity 10 Division Command 10; Soul Carving 25 Last Stand 25; Attack Formation 16 (both greyed out, they are Leader only skills) Assist Skill : Attack Command B 3 Battle skill : Lv.2 Jammer attack II Battle info : EXP 237258 Morale : 510 Command points : 14 Win : 26 Biggest damage : 970 Kills : 2 --------------------------------- Special note for attributes : Night attribute 夜 take no penalty during night battles, but otherwise gain 16% stat penalty in day battle in addition to losing half their base defense. Vice versa for any unit that doesn't have this attribute. Daytime units suffer from not being able to fire into the rear rank with a ranged attack at night. Nocturnal attribute characters do not suffer this penalty, day or night. * Flying 飛　attribute gain no terrain penalty. * Death 死　attribute are undead, together with Devil　魔, they can be affected by 魔族医療 (demon healing). Undead cannot be affected by 全体治癒 (normal healing). Equal healing 全体治癒 works on anything. * Thunder 雷　and Super　超 attribute cannot be Stunned. * Undead　死, Poison　毒, and Super　超　attribute cannot be Poisoned. * God　神 and Super 超　cannot be Cursed. * Fire 炎　and Super　超 attribute immune to Charm. * Only Super 超　confers immunity to Seal. --------------------------------- Anti (often referred to as 'slayers') are damage multipliers against certain attributes. For each attribute appears in this list, it increases the damage by 100% to the appropriate attribute. This stacks, so the Nocturne Blade above would deal 4 times as much damage to a target with all 3 attributes. Holy and Devil are particularly desirable slayers to hold in this work. Dragonslayer 竜 has the additional effect of cancelling enemy dragonscales skill. This also applies to the powerful All slayer 全, since that basically includes dragonslayer. --------------------------------- Command points needed to embed medallion title and increases level limit. It is gained by participating in combat. Unless your unit has "stopped thinking" 思考停止　passive skill. Stopped thinking is a double edged skill, which also make your unit attack cannot be diverted or charmed. '- Squad creation' What you consider during squad creation is how to mix similarities of your units into one working squad which strengthen each other. Jobs --- * ブレイダー Blader, the icon is red sword. Unit with short range, mostly have multiple attack capability. * ランサー Lancer, the icon is blue spear. Versatile at any row, mostly has swift and thrusting attack pattern. * シューター Shooter, the icon is green bow. Long range unit, this is Blader conterpart for back row. * キャスター Caster, the icon is blue moon. Mostly dealing damage at the end of turn. * ガーダー Guarder, the icon is purple shield. Protecting teammates. * デストロヤー Destroyer, the icon is yellow hammer. Wall breaker and also Guarder killer. * ヒーラー Healer, the icon is green cross with circle. Healing your team, some has magic attack capability. Please be aware that the jobs listed above are very loose in their restriction and roles. Some units really don't seem to fit their given designation, and you may want to convert units into doing roles that don't seem to fit them. This is perfectly fine and the whole Job-type system isn't really very important, so put units where you need them without concern for where they're 'supposed' to be or what they're 'supposed' to be doing for their squad. Stat buffing--- Please note your unit Elements, Attributes, mix them with corresponding strengthening passive skills such as commandeering or strengthening skills (look up for team strengthening skill Nocturne Blade has). Nocturne Blade is a "general" type unit which could work with any units because she has universal Division Activity/Command, and Attack Formation. Usually these skills only work with only for one attribute such as Devil Activity, Fairy Activity. etc. Activity gives simple addition, while Commanding gives percentage multiplication of ALL stat buff to your units during battle. This is how your 100 ATK unit could be buffed to 160 by carrying 6*10 strengthening skill....except that each boost is applied and resolved one at a time and therefore gets very powerful when stacked, especially when the element of the week and the terrain are also applied. Do not neglect this aspect of the game because it is very important to include in each squad. Role filling--- You could make specialized team for instance, super healing team, poison laying team, or god slaying team. Cram your stat buffing skills into a team, and don't forget to bring some degree of barrier skills for each team. Having specialists will make dealing with difficult opponents much easier. Characters with detoxification and a lot of healing can resist miasma attacks directly or an undead squad can ignore it outright, characters with a lot of Division Weakening (the opposite of Activity) can gut otherwise impregnable defense, etc. A team of characters entirely focused on pre-combat bombardment can solve most problems, even if they have to run away immediately afterwards. '- Unit customization' Selecting best equipment, and medal title to fit the best for your unit. Damage sponges should have defense-only policy and the decoy, a weak unit with low defence, should have target pass. Cross attack invalidity and some magical defense should also be high priority. Building squads is half the fun of the game, so explore your options! Even certain weak-looking units can be crafted into top-tier damage dealers.